Computing devices include various combinations of hardware and software which enable the user to, among other things, interact with a computing system. One example of a modern user-interface is “voice control” that may allow a user to provide speech data to a speech recognition module of a computing system. The data may be received, translated into text, and processed by the speech recognition module, and may ultimately be used by the computing system as a basis for executing certain computing functions. Speech recognition modules continue to be more useful for users who need free use of their hands and control of a computing device simultaneously. For example, a doctor performing surgery may take advantage of a speech recognition module in order to execute commands on a computing device while operating on a patient with his or her hands. In addition, various speakers may command the same computing device at different times through the use of speech commands. Likewise, a device receiving speech commands may receive the commands in various environments depending on the location of the device.